


Persona 3, 4, and 5 Drabbles

by KERTO



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Discord - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Maybe angst, Memes, Short Stories, Skype, group chats, i might add relationships later???, i will take requests for thissss, idk - Freeform, idk where im going with this tbh, oneshots, rating is mature in case i write something like smut idk yet, texts, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KERTO/pseuds/KERTO
Summary: I have so many hcs and aus that i have for these bois and i wanted to get them out. I also don't mind requests? I'm not a good writer but i can definitely try! Please enjoy reading my drabble collection!**This may have slow updates because i never have motivation to write but i will try my best to get back into the habit of doing so haha.... Please be patient until then!**





	1. Persona 3 - A Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good at titles shshuifhruedsfh i also haven't written a fic in almost a year so i can't say this will be good hhh
> 
> this is not beta'd so i'm sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes

Minato strolled through the streets of Iwatodai. He was bored, and was heading to Paulownia Mall to play some games at the arcade. He was nearing the station and went to put his headphones on when a small voice stopped him. He looked around, seeing no one.

 

'Strange..' he thought. He shrugged it off as his imagination. He went for his headphones once more and heard the little voice again. He looked down and saw a kitten at his feet, looking up at him. Minato smiled and crouched down to pet her. "Hey there you.." he voiced to the cat softly, who purred in response. He noticed she didn't have a collar. 'Hmm... Must be a stray..' he thought. The kitten was shivering at the cold, but was still rubbing against him. Minato felt bad for the poor cat. 

 

He noticed a twig nearby and picked it up, sitting back down in front of the small kitten. The small creature glared it down and jumped to grab it, failing when Minato moved it to the side. The kitten meowed and jumped after it again, succeeding this time. Minato laughed a little. 

 

Before he knew it, it was dark. The boy ended up playing with the cat all day. He smiled when the cat curled up in his lap. Minato looked at his phone and looked at the time. 11:12 PM. Dark Hour would occur soon, he had to head back to the dorms. He turned his attention back to the sleeping kitten, who was shivering in her sleep. She must be cold. He really didn't want to leave her here, since it was so cold out, but Mitsuru wouldn't allow a cat in the dorm with Koromaru around, but he just couldn't abandon it.

 

Minato shook his head. Maybe if he snuck her in, and secretly took care of her.. Hm... that could work. He set the kitten down and took his jacket off, placing it on the shivering kitten, who looked up at him. "I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" The kitten meowed back and he smiled, and head off.

 

The mall was still open so he made his way there. Once he arrived he went straight to Aohige Pharmacy, to pick up some cat food and little toys for his new friend. He payed and head to where he left the small creature. She meowed once she saw Minato, ran to him and rubbed against his leg. The boy laughed as he placed the bag down and picked his jacket up and shook the dust off before putting it back on. He picked up the cat and held her inside his jacket, zipping it up. "Mitsuru-senpai... Please don't execute me.." He picked up the bag and head back to the dorms.

 

Once he arrived, he opened the door a little bit, checking around the lounge for anyone. It was empty. 'Alright...3..2..!' He held onto his friend in his jacket and bolted for his room. Minato quickly unlocked the door, slid inside and shut the door. He sighed in relief and opened his jacket. The kitten jumped out and meowed. Minato jumped and put a finger to his mouth.

 

"Shh! If everyone finds out you're here, they might kick you out!" He whispered. The kitten put her head down as if she were saying sorry. Minato smiled and pet her head, as if telling her 'its okay.' "Now, you must be hungry right?" The kitten shot her head up at this and softly meowed. The blue haired boy chuckled and reached for the bag and got out can of food. He opened it and set it on the ground. The kitten started eating right away, gobbling up everything in a matter of minutes. Minato laughed again. "I'll take that as a yes."

 

When the kitten was finished he pat her on the head. He made a sound of remembering something. "We still need a name for you, yeah?" The kitten looked up and him. "How about Shadow?" He asked, to which the cat looked away as if saying no. "Hmm... What about Rin?" The cat looked in the other direction. Minato thought for a moment, then it hit him. "How about Hamuko?" The kitten lit uo and meowed. He smiled. "Hamuko it is!" 

 

Minato got ready for bed and in his covers. Hamuko jumped on to the bed and curled up with the boy. Minato smiled, falling asleep with his new companion.


	2. Persona 5: Time to Master Chef These Peasants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira makes curry in home ec and it's the bomb idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very special thanks to my fellow big gay Ricepuff for helping with the title of this

Its a sunny Wednesday in the beginning of June. Madarame's heart had just been changed and Akira and the other Phantom Thieves have been laying low. 

He looked around his classroom, the other students had been, unsurprisingly, talking about him. The raven sighed and went back to doodling random Shadows and Personas in the corner of his already done English work.  

Akira's been in Tokyo for a few months now. He had been expecting the rumors to go away with all the Phantom Thieves business going on, but nothing's really changed. 

The bell for next class rang and Ms Chouno  quickly reviewed what they learned, passed homework and left the room. Akira's next class was home economics. He really loved this class. It involved a lot of the things he loved doing, like cooking. Akira packed his textbooks into his bag and made his way to the Practice Building.

 

\----

 

Akira isn't really the type to get really excited over small things, like winning something from the crane machine. Today however, he was very excited for Home Ec.

The teacher announced they will be making curry, the one thing Akira was the best at cooking. Thanks to Sojiro's lessons and making it for Palace and Mementos expeditions, he's gotten pretty good at it. 

The teacher asked everyone to pair up with someone. Akira looked around the room, looking for a potential partner. This was the one class where he was with no one he was friends with, so he wasn't surprised when everyone already had a partner, which he has to admit, he was a little saddened by that.

The teacher signals everyone to begin. The counters had everything he needed, except for a few ingredients he usually uses when he makes Sojiro's curry. He goes to the back and gathers some apples and other ingredients.

Akira returns to his counter to be greeted by everyone whispering about him.

 

_"Guys look, it's the transfer student.."_

 

_"I wonder what his curry will taste like. Probably like dirty gym socks."_

 

_"What if he poisons it?! He's gonna kill the teacher!"_

 

_"Haha it will be so bad, I can already tell. Might as well call it Mystery Food X."_

 

Akira grinned, knowing damn well those rumors are going to go right down the toilet. He ignored the whispers and got work.

 

\--

 

Akira lifted a spoon and tried a small bit of the curry. He smiled and nodded.  _'Perfect..'_

He started to plate everything together and he grinned wider as he heard everyone's words.

 

_"Woah.. Do you guys smell that?"_

 

_"Yeah, it smells amazing! It's coming from near the window."_

 

_"There's no way it can be the transfer student's...Right?"_

 

_"Yeah, it's probably coming from Hiiragi-san."_

 

_"I agree. The transfer student is a delinquent. No way in hell he's a good cook."_

 

Akira wanted to laugh so hard. He couldn't wait to see everyone's faces.

 

The teacher anounnced time was up. She went by taste testing everyone's curry. As she made her way to Akira's counter, everyone gathered from a small distance away. 

The woman took a bite of the boy's curry. Her eyes went wide and Akira smiled. 

"This curry.." She started. "This curry is the best I've ever had!" She declared. All the students screamed. 

 

_"What?!?! No way!!"_

 

_"The best she's ever had?! I need to try this!"_

 

_"Me too!"_

 

A few students grabbed spoons and tried some, and had the same reaction as their teacher. One even cried.

 

_"What the hell!? This is amazing!"_

 

_"Where did he learn to cook like this?"_

 

_"Maybe he's not that much of a delinquent as we thought.."_

 

_*sniffle* "Kurusu-kun... T-This is amazing!!"_

 

 __Akira blushed a little and looked down. "Um. Thank you.." He said in a low voice.

"Kurusu-kun, can I have the recipe?? This is delicious!" One student asked him. Akira chuckled.

"It's actually a secret recipe. I learned it from my gaurdian. He owns the cafe I live above." He replied. The students gasped and started whispering. 

 

_"He lives in a cafe?!"_

 

_"That's actually pretty cool! I wonder if he would mind if I visited.."_

 

_"Yeah, I want to visit too!"_

 

Akira blushed a bit more at that. Hes never had a lot of friends, so hearing that made him happy. Especially since everyone but Ryuji, Ann and Shiho had been a total dick to him. 

"Kurusu-kun, is it alright if I pay a visit??? Where is the cafe?" another student asked, some others nodding. 

"Ah, it's called LeBlanc in Yongenjaya. It's a small cafe in the side streets." Akira told them. "Boss doesn't get many customers so I'm sure he'd be happy to know some people are interested, haha..." 

The bell for lunch started and everyone started to slowly leave the room. Akira took his curry and poured it into a container to take for lunch. Some people even asked to have some as well, which he happily accepted. 

 

As Akira made his way to the roof to eat with Ryuji and Ann, he heard new rumors about him.

 

_"Did you guys hear? Apperently the delinquent made really delicious curry during home ec."_

 

_"Really? Not possible."_

 

_"Really! Kioko was there and even tried some herself!"_

 

_"I heard that the transfer student lives in a cafe in Yongenjaya.. Should we visit?"_

 

_"Hell yeah! I want to see if the curry is really that good!_

 

_"Oh oh! There he is! Do you think he has any extras?"_

 

Akira couldn't believe how wide he smiling. He never knew how good it felt when people talked good things about him. Akira opened the door to see his friends waiting for him.

"Did something happen man? Your smiling like crazy." Ryuji asked, looking at him funny. Akira laughed.

"Maybe.." is all he said and he dug into his curry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! idk about anyone else but the Home Ec class I used to have was just before lunch and when we cooked, we would be able to take it to lunch with us. was p lit djsjhdhdhdhshshdhd
> 
> I've only eaten one thing today and writing this made me even more hungry kms


	3. Persona 3: It's Not an Excuse, My Dog LITERALLY Ate My Homework.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato didn't bring his homework to school, Toriumi presses about it and doesn't believe what he tells her, despite it being the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually have no idea what to name this i hope that's not too cringy. I haven't wrote in almost a year yikes, sorry if it's not good or that long, just wanted to get this out hhh not beta'd

No.

 

There's no way.

 

Minato Arisato couldn't believe his eyes. He was only gone for a minute. When he left his homework was neatly spread across the coffee table, and once he came back, his homework has been ripped to shreds, covered in dog saliva, under Koromaru's small paws who was panting happily. There was no way in Tartarus Ms. Toriumi would believe this. For the first time in a long time, Minato was panicking. 

 

What could he do? 'Could I tape it?' he wondered. I mean, it was worth a shot, right?

 

The boy ran to Koromaru, and tried to tug his homework back, which caused Koromaru to lift his paw. Minato looked over the papers... They weren't salvageable, great... 

 

'Just how do I explain this? Do I bring it in anyway? No, she would think maybe i did it.. That excuse is really old and would never work..' Minato continued to think.. 'Oh! Could i ask Kirijo-Senpai if she could help me out? Actually, she might not believe me either..."

 

He was running out of options.. He might just have to tell her the truth.. He decided that would be best, and started to clean up. Minato didn't know what to do with his... shredded homework, so he just stuck it in his bag and just went to sleep.

 

 

*Next Day*

 

 

Minato walked to school with Junpei the next morning, feeling more tired than normal. Both boys walked into class and Minato watched as everyone brought their homework and gave to the person in front until they got to the front. Minato grabbed the papers from behind and quickly gave it to Yukari. He sighed as he watched Toriumi walk into the classroom right as the bell rang. He stood, bowed and sat back down with another sigh. 

 

Toriumi started her speech as she gathered everyones homework. As she was looking through his rows, she stopped and stared at him.

 

"Arisato, where is your homework?" She asked him, the whole class now staring at Minato. He shrunk in his seat a little and opened his mouth to speak.

 

"Um, you wouldn't believe me.." He sunk even more as he felt her gaze at him sharpened.

 

"I won't believe you? Oh please, I've heard many excuses, yours can't be that bad." Toriumi folded her arms as she said that. "Amuse me."

 

Minato gulped. "Koromaru... My dog....ate...my homework...." he muttered. Toriumi made a "Hm?" sound so he spoke up a bit. "My dog... ate my homework.."

 

"...." Toriumi was silent as the everyone started to giggle. Toriumi sighed and facepalmed. "Really? You know that's the oldest excuse in the book. You actually expect me to believe that?"

 

Minato had to admit, he felt a little embarrassed. "It's the truth though. Would you like proof?" He asked, starting to grab his bag. He heard Toriumi walk up to him and reached her hand out as he brought the shredded paper out and handed it to his teacher. Toriumi's eyes went wide, staring at the mess her student had handed her. 

 

After a minute of silence, she just sighed and handed it back. "I'll let it go just this once. Make sure it doesn'y happen again!" Minato gave Toriumi a nod and she walked back up to the front to start her lesson.

 

Junpei never let him live it down...

**Author's Note:**

> See what i did there with the name ;)
> 
> these are supposed to be oneshots but i could write more to this if you guys wanna see more Minato and his furry friend hh. Just comment and i'll do it!
> 
> Anywho, i'll update again soon!.....I hope....


End file.
